Mabel's Point of View
by novella2009
Summary: This is the story of Pirates Of Penzance from Mabel's point of view. What she might or would have been thinking about through the entire story.


_**Mabel's View**__**  
**_

**Something in the back of my mind told me that this day was going to be extraordinary; but of course, I didn't know that yet. At the moment, the only thing that I knew was that my father had been given leave to spend the day with my sisters and me and that my two sisters Edith and Kate were quarreling about what we were going to do. **

"**I believe we should go on a walk to the cliffs," Edith stated.**

"**No, I think we should go to the seashore and have a picnic," Kate cried, stamping her foot. They continued arguing like this until our father walked up to them. **

"**Why do not we go to the cliffs and then to the shore for our picnic, for it is just down at the foot of the cliffs," he said pleasantly.**

"**Oh, that is a splendid idea Papa," Kate said gleefully.**

"**Yes. You do always think of the most excellent things Papa," Edith declared, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I'll have the servants prepare our food right away." Edith and Kate skipped out of the room. I shook my head and went back to my needlework. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my father approach me and take a position behind my chair. **

"**What is that you are working on, Mabel?" He asked.**

"**It is my needlework, Papa," I answered. "I am embroidering a design on this handkerchief for my dear friend." He smiled and bent down to kiss me. **

"**And how is my favorite little girl this fine morning?" I blushed and said that I was well. "Most wonderful; and did you hear the decision of our destination for this afternoon?" **

**I nodded. "I go to prepare for it then. Please collect your sisters and tell them to prepare as well."**

"**Yes father," I responded and he left the room. I put down my stitching and went into the next room to find my sisters. **

**We set out an hour later and it did not take my sisters long to get far ahead of poor Papa. I stayed back with him for a short time, but he soon waved me away. **

"**I can see that you desire to be with your sisters. You may go."**

"**Oh no, Papa. I desire to stay with you."**

"**I'll be along presently. Go."**

**I smiled and rushed forward. However, my sisters had gotten so far ahead that I now had no idea where they were. As I walked, I tried calling their names, but no replies came and I suddenly became aware that I did not recognize where I was. I looked down and was dismayed to also find that I was no longer on the path. **

_**Now look where you've gotten yourself, Mabel! **_**I chided myself. Suddenly, I heard a scream that sounded not unlike my sisters'. I hurried in the direction of the sound and found myself on the edge of the cliff looking down at my sisters who were wading into the waves. However, my sisters were not alone. There was a young man with them. His back was turned to me, but I could see that his hair was dark and windblown; his skin was tanned and he wore the outfit of a pirate. One other thing that I noticed was that he was singing to my sisters. I couldn't hear him quite well, but I make out that he was trying to woo my sisters; though he wasn't doing it very well. He must have made them terribly upset, for the next instant they all jumped up and shouted that no one there could possible love him. I felt sorry for the boy. Surely it could not be his fault that he did not know how to go about it properly. And I for one was actually happy at that, for it meant that he wasn't experienced in that matter or used to doing it.**

**I scrambled down the cliff and hid in a bush; just in time to hear him wail, "Not one will love me?" **

"**Not one!" My sisters cried in unison. I couldn't sit there while he was clearly in so much pain. I flew out from my hiding place. **

"**Yes one!" I shouted. The young man's eyes flew to me and for a moment I thought I saw relief. **

"**Oh, it's Mabel!" my sisters moaned. **

"**Yes, 'tis Mabel!" I cried. Suddenly, a song that I had heard in an operetta appeared in my head. I began to sing the first lines: "Poor wandering one…" My sisters immediately recognized the tune and they all rolled their eyes and groaned.**

**All throughout the song, the young man's eyes remained locked on me. When it ended, he ran towards me and bowed deeply. **

"**My name is Frederic, Miss," he said, his voice deep yet soothing. **

"**And my name is Mabel," I said, curtsying. Then I suddenly remembered I had already made that known to him. "Well, I suppose you already know that. I am sorry. I forgot I told you." The young man seemed almost offended.**

"**There is no need for **_**you**_** to apologize, Mabel, if I may call you that."**

"**You may." **

**He smiled, but immediately became serious. "In fact, I am the one who ought to be apologizing. If you knew my history, no doubt you would not have accepted me." I looked at him, confused. He sighed. **

"**I am a pirate. However, I am renouncing my profession at the stroke of twelve," he said, and adding hurriedly when he saw my shocked expression, "And then 'tis my plan to lead a blameless life evermore!" He looked out to sea with determination in his eyes, the wind whipping through his dark hair and his blue eyes glistening. But that determination was mixed with an expression of anger. To take his mind off whatever reason it was that he was looking thus, I changed the subject. "Oh how lucky it is that we have found one another Frederic," I said hastily. He turned back to me and smiled.**

"**It is indeed Mabel." He bent down and pressed his mouth to my hand. My heart skipped a beat. **

"**I can not believe you were ever a pirate, Frederic," I found myself whispering. "I simply cannot believe that you ever had anything to do with those cruel and vile people."**

**Frederic's face suddenly turned from pleased, to the anger I had seen when he was staring at the waves. "Frederic, what did I do? Did I displease you?" I cried, my mind wincing at the thought that I had hurt him some how. **

"**Oh no, dear Mabel. It is nothing you said," he said, taking my hand and holding it in his tenderly. "But you have just brought to my mind the fact that my…band's ship is anchored in these very waters. By some chance, they might have seen your beautiful sisters and…I'm afraid to say…might capture them and take them for their wives."**

"**We must warn my sisters!" I cried out. **

"**Yes," he agreed, breaking away from me and running to where my sisters were. **

"**We must not loose our senses!" He called. "Men who stick to no offenses will anon be here. Piracy their dreadful trade is; pray you get you hence young ladies while the coast is clear!"**

"**No, we must not loose our senses," my sisters agreed, looking to each other worriedly. "If they stick to no offenses, we should not be here! Piracy their dreadful trade is—nice companions for young ladies. Let us disap…" But they could not finish their sentence for suddenly, pirates jumped out from behind the bushes and rocks and seized them. Frederic stood still for a moment, a horrified expression on his face, and then he took hold of my arm and pulled me up the cliff side to where I had been looking down on my sisters. **

"**What is going on, Frederic?" I asked, worried for him and terrified for my sisters.**

"**Shh!" He ordered and tried to pull me down into the underbrush; but I struggled against him and after breaking free from his grasp, started to run back down to my sisters. **

"**Mabel, no!" Frederic cried, but I paid no heed to him. **


End file.
